


Arrow: How It Should Have Gone

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Scene Corrections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A collection of partly humorous one shots set in an alternate universe in which my newly created OC Michael Guggenheim writes things differently and with more care and common sense than his real twin Marc in the latter's real universe.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> This will be a hopefully fun series of one shots and are inspired by the YouTube video entitled “Return Of The Jedi but with Episode 9 Logic” and uploaded by a YouTuber known as Star Wars theory, but this will be for “Arrow”. It will follow the adventures of my new OC named Michael Guggenheim, the fictional twin of former showrunner Marc Guggenheim, and his work in this fictional universe of being a smarter writer than Marc.
> 
> None of these one shots will be in chronological order and updates will be sporadic.

Rehearsals were currently underway for the pivotal scene between Oliver and Felicity when Felicity would confront her fiancé over his decision regarding his son. Amell and Emily, their actors, had rehearsed their scripts and were currently filming their scene.

As the scene progressed, Felicity, in her wheelchair, was borderline yelling at Oliver over his decision, accusing her of leaving her out of it as though she was entitled when she was not his wife or his son’s mom or stepmom. And furthermore, she was virtually hammering on him after an emotionally stressful situation, something which could be seen as emotional abuse.

As Amell and Emily continued to film this scene, a loud call of “Cut” was heard from the Executive Producer’s chair.

“Wait. Wait just a minute here. What is this? I mean seriously what on earth is this crap and who decided this was a good idea?”, showrunner Michael Guggenheim, the occupant of the aforementioned chair, was saying as he got up from it and was addressing his writer’s team.

“Well, um, you see sir. This is the moment when Felicity breaks up with Oliver over his decision regarding William. I mean he kept it from her while leaving her out of the decision and so she, well, she kind of had to hammer down on him. And hey, maybe a little emotional abuse was good for him since you can’t just leave your fiancé out of your decisions. I mean, don’t you, you know, agree?”, the leader of the writer’s team tried to explain his stupidity while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Michael looked at him incredulously, and then grabbed the nearby script for the scene and read it, his eyes widening with disbelief as he read this nonsense.

“No, this is not, I mean, just no” Michael muttered, shaking his head as he continued. “I mean what is, um, what I’m trying to say is, well, frankly what on earth is this crap I mean oh my goodness. This is just a disaster and if you thought you were going to ruin my show with this disaster then I’m sorry man but you don’t need to be in charge of writing anything. Well I guess I’m going to have to rewrite this myself but before I do”, after which he put two fingers into his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Hearing the summons, his special security men, who happened to be Bugs Bunny and Donald Duck and where wearing blue security uniforms and caps, came strutting in.

“Alrighty there doc. What ya want little old me and Daffy to do here”, Bugs asked in his usual style, both he and Daffy ready to serve while holding their hands to their hips.

“Well guys, it seems that my writers team are incompetent and don’t know how to tell a good story. And so I’m going to need you both to place all of them inside our good old rocket launcher and blast them to Timbuktu while I clean up the mess they were about to make. I mean look at this script you guys”, Michael explained to his trusty friends and then handed them the pertaining script.

As the two cartoon friends read it, both sets of eyes literally bulged out of their respective sockets as they read this ridiculousness and especially pertaining to how Felicity had been written. Boy they were so mad that literal white, puffy steam kept pumping from their ears like steam from a choo choo train.

“Don’t worry Mikey, me an Bugsey here got it covered”, Daffy answered happily and then, without further ado, and despite the pleas from the writing staff, the eccentric duck and his rabbit friend sped off and got the good old rocket launcher, stuffed each person from the writing staff into it, and then lighted it up and sent all of those folks blasting upwards and threw the roof and all the way to Timbuktu.

“And good riddance”, Bugs said matter of factly while Daffy echoed him, the two friends then giving each other a high five. And with that piece of business settled, Michael threw out that script into the garbage, hastily but carefully wrote a new script then had Amell and Emily memorize it, and once they were both confident they remembered all of their new lines he had them return to their places and started up everything all over again.

“Alright then, let’s try this again”, he said as he re sat on his chair. “Okay and, action”.

_Felicity rode into the room where Oliver was, as he sat and contemplated recent events._

_“Oliver we need to talk” she said to him with emotion. Oliver sighed in response._

_“About a lot of things I presume”, he responded tiredly. Felicity then rolled her wheelchair closer to him._

_“Actually, what I wanted to say is that I fully support your decision regarding William and that both you and Samantha did what you had to do”, she gently said to him, resting jerk hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her, stunned._

_“I, I don’t know what to say Felicity. I thought you were about to lay into me over keeping it from you and not involving you. I mean, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on”, Oliver asked her in astonishment and curiosity._

_She just smiled in response._

_“During all of this, I actually did some thinking and I know it was hard on you to give your son up for his safety, but at the end of the day you were doing what a loving father would. And I don’t have to be involved in the decision since I’m not his other parent or even your spouse. Plus kicking you while you’re down would be a very crappy and mean thing for me to do and I don’t want to be that person._

_“In fact, kicking you at any time over this situation and just because you did not involve me would still make me a very crappy and mean person and a hypocrite. Not to mention you were placed in an impossible situation with Samantha in regards to having a relationship with your son and I understand that. And while I think she handled that in a not so great way and was certainly violating your full rights as a father, I can understand her position and that she was only trying to make sure that William was protected._

_“And so I completely support you in this and only want to offer you comfort during this difficult time for you.”_

_Oliver was let in tears after listening to her mind words and enveloped her into a hug while she rubbed his back, repeatedly whispering to him that everything would be alright and that he’d see his beloved son again someday.”_

“Okay and cut. That was great everyone and oh so much better. Just wonderful everyone just wonderful. And especially you Stephen and Emily. Thanks so much guys you really threw this scene out of the ballpark”, Michael congratulated everyone, extremely happy with everyone’s work with this scene and delighted that he’d quickly moved to stop a potential and massive train wreck from developing, which in turn could’ve cost the show a major portion of its viewers from the fan base. “And now let’s wrap it up and move on to the next scene”, he then added while everyone moved to do exactly that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This chapter was written for a guest reviewer on Fanfiction.net, named Agent N, who had requested it. And I hope my readers here will like it as well.

The new crew that replaced the original one, following the near fiasco their predecessors made with Felicity and Oliver's talk regarding William, were currently filming Laurel's death scene. Apparently some moron among them thought it'd be a fantastic idea to kill of Laurel and especially to cement Olicity's place as endgame.

Amell, Katie, Ramsey, Willa, Barrowman, and Neil were all filming their scenes and they were at the part in which the villainous Darhk, Neil's character, had used his magic to freeze everyone, except for Malcolm and Andy, and then use Oliver's own arrow to stab Laurel in her abdomen, leaving her to be mortally wounded in a lame fashion instead of going down fighting.

As the filming for this climatic scene continued, sudden calls of "CUT, CUT, CUT!!" was heard yet again and turning, the writers saw Michael Guggenheim hurrying towards them and waving his arms around.

"What on Earth is this?!" What in the world do you guys think you're doing!?", he fussed at them, wondering what the he** he'd been seeing earlier.

"We're filming Laurel's death scene, obviously. She's frankly the one who needs to die anyway since the other characters are far more important and frankly it's necessary to enforce Olicity as the one true pairing for our show", one of the new crew members answered confidently, certain that this creative decision was what was best for the show. Michael however looked at him as though he'd grown two heads and then hurried to check out the script for this scene and what was planned for afterwards.

Reading it, he began experiencing a growing feeling of horror at the contents until he just threw it to the ground in outrage.

"I cannot believe this! I just cannot believe you people! Laurel Lance happens to be a very iconic character from the comic books and a legend as the Black Canary. You can't kill her off like this, and especially so pathetically. In fact, she should not even be killed off at all. That would be one of the greatest disasters to happen to our show! We could even end up losing a huge viewership and that would be horrible!

"And how dare any of you think that you can use her deathbed scene to promote Olicity, or any other ship. That's insulting and wrong to her character and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves! I mean honestly!"

Michael then groaned and ran his hands through his hair, grumbling to himself. Afterwards, and knowing what he had to do, he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle, and immediately his trusty security folks, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, came bounding in.

"Alrighty there Mikey, what's it this time?", Daffy asked curiously, wondering who'd he and Bugsy had to flex their muscles on this time.

"Well my trusty sidekicks, it seems the crew was going to have Laurel killed off and in a dumb fashion. And worse, they were going to use her death scene as a rocket launcher for Olicity. I mean honestly. And so I'll need them rocket launched as well lest we have a massive disaster upon our hands", Michael explained and with no small hint of annoyance within his tone.

Bugs and Daffy stared wide eyed upon hearing this and, noticing the script on the floor, picked it up and began scrolling through it. Their jaws dropped open upon reading the pile of nonsense it was and when they finished, a feeling of righteous indignation washed over them.

"No, no, no, no, no! This cannot happen. This just cannot happen how dare they!", Daffy fussed as he, like Michael, threw the script down to the ground and following that, leapt on top of it and began jumping up and down on it, fists clenched, while yelling ,squawking, and screaming. Bugs on his part rolled his eyes over his friend's current tantrum but was just as outraged as the angry duck beside him, the former rapidly tapping his foot in a mad thump.

Once he was done, he and Bugs turned towards each other and with a shared look of determination, quickly ran off and just as rapidly retuned with their trusty rocket launcher. Quickly setting it up, they turned their attention to the writing staff, who were now petrified and quaking in their boots, having now realized that they royally screwed up. But Bugs and Daffy had absolutely zero sympathy for them and working together, took turns stuffing each writer, one after another, into the rocket launcher and also shipping their behinds off to Timbuktu where they would not ruin any other show.

Once done, the two eccentric cartoon animals gave each other a fist bump, saluted to Michael, and scurried off while the showrunner ripped out another sheet of paper and used it to write a brand new script, continuing to mutter words of thanks into the air that he'd been there to avoid a train wreck. He eventually finished the rewrite and had the actors memorize the new scene and following that, had everyone return to their places.

"Alright ya'll, let's try this again. Okay, okay and…ACTION", he said to everyone and then called out, filming beginning once again.

_"_ _Team Arrow, consisting of Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Diggle, and Digs brother Andy, had just stormed the area of the prison where Darhk was and, using an array of brutal and relentless hand to hand combat and martial arts, battled against the prisoners who were holding the correctional officers hostage, freeing them. Darhk on his part casually observed everyone, resting his hand on his magical idol, while the prisoners gave it all they got, being formidable martial arts fighters themselves, but they were no match for the united Team Arrow, Oliver especially, and they managed to take them all down with ease._

_The on her part was currently in the middle of fighting Malcolm, more or less on par with him, though he ultimately subdued her to greater years of experience on his part and being the one who trained her._

_Meanwhile Oliver and the others had finally subdued and knocked unconscious most of the remaining prisoners, except for one, when they turned and saw that prisoner holding Andy in a chokehold while Darhk pointed a gun at him. But before one single word could come out of the villain's mouth, Oliver had the sense enough to quickly turn and rapidly fire an arrow at the gun, knocking it out of his hand. At that moment however, Andy repaid him by revealing his true colors, having the prisoner free him and then tossing the last remaining piece of the idol to Darhk, leaving Dig devastated and the rest infuriated by his betrayal._

_At that moment, Thea suddenly entered and without preamble, fired two arrows into Darhk's abdomen while Dig moved quickly and fired at the prisoner who'd been "subduing" the traitorous Andy, the prisoner having charged at him with a weapon. And before he could respond or place the final object into the idol, Laurel unleashed her powerful Canary Cry, which she'd received naturally from the Particle Accelerator explosion, onto him and continuously blasted him until the soundwaves were too much for him and killed him. And Malcolm, who was standing very close to him, was also blasted by the aftereffects and which in turn left him completely deaf._

_Afterwards Laurel ceased her cry and with Darhk now eliminated, the team worked together with the guards to place the prisoners back inside of their cells and then made their way out while escorting Andy and Malcolm as their prisoners._

_In the following scenes, Dig would hand Andy over to Lyla who in turn placed her disgraced brother in law in custody inside of a highly secure A.R.G.U.S. cell while Oliver, Laurel, and Thea would hand Malcolm over to Nyssa, who'd use her now disbanded League contacts to imprison him in a place that has the capability to securely imprison even the most advanced League trained individuals, except for men like her late father that is._

_During the exchange, she and Laurel would exchange a smirk over how Malcolm would no longer be able to hear anything ever again while Nyssa complimented Laurel on her powerful Canary Cry. And that was the end of all of that._

"CUT", Michael then called out once the scenes were filmed and then praised everyone for a job well done. Afterwards he dismissed everyone for lunch break and then sat down and laid back on his recliner, hands behind his head as he breathed a deep sigh of relief over preventing what could've been a huge catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at this scene for research as I wrote this chapter, and I have to say that the fans were right about the S4 fight quality. While I personally found it to be decent, especially the punches and arm movements, it wasn't as high quality as it could've been, like in seasons 1-2. There was definitely a downgrade with the action in that season based upon the choreography during the prison scene.
> 
> And also while looking at it, why did Oliver not quickly fire an arrow at Darhk's gun? And that's why I had him do it here.
> 
> I also gave Laurel a natural Canary Cry since if she does not die, then there's no need for Earth-2 Laurel's arrival and therefore Laurel can be fully utilized, including with a real Cry.
> 
> On a side note, I must confess that I was glad Laurel was killed off but only because I hoped it would lead to Oliver/Sara becoming endgame. And plus I prefer Earth-2 Laurel more. But I'll also admit that killing off Laurel, or at least how they did it, was not the best idea from a good vs bad writing perspective.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap for now folks, like a director would say, and how did I do and what do you think of my OC so far? Please let me know in the comments if you want to.
> 
> Also, I would like to add that while I’m currently alright with Olicity, I don’t ship them anymore and instead prefer another ship. This chapter, including the upcoming ones, solely exists for fun and to address what things might’ve looked like if the head writers had common sense, as represented through my OC here.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
